


Inspection!

by codexumbra



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, i wrote this primarily for myself, is this the first fic in their tag.., theres some flirting kinda stuff going on so be careful, this ship isnt mega popular but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 16:43:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20410984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codexumbra/pseuds/codexumbra
Summary: WX decides that it’s time they figured out what the lumberjack is hiding.





	Inspection!

WX walked with determination in their step. They knew exactly what they were headed for, and he sat directly across the camp from their tent. 

They had decided that they wanted to dig a little bit deeper. Using their knowledge, the robot had figured that Woodie couldn’t be entirely human. They had seen him transform only once before- and it was a little enchanting. Everyone at the camp looked blown away. Not with joy, of course. They were terrified. Once they had found that the creature had no intent of hurting them, though, they calmed down substantially. It was just Woodie in a new body, after all. But WX wanted to know more.

So with pep in their step, they rounded the corner to where Woodie was located. As soon as Woodie heard the robot’s footsteps, he turned to look at them. He had half of his shirt buttoned down- the summer sun was sweltering hot and could cause anyone to overheat. He paid no mind to this when he turned around to face the machine.

“Hey there, buddy! Long time n-“ he was interrupted by WX, who sheltered their eyes with their hands and turned their head to look away. “I DON’T WANT TO SEE YOUR HAIR, LUMBERJACK. PUT IT AWAY. THAT’S VERY PERSONAL” they seemed to turn their head away even further before pulling their hands closer to the side of their face. Woodie stared at them in utter confusion until it hit him that he had left his shirt unbuttoned. He hissed through his teeth and apologized, but WX did nothing but insist he button up quickly because they had a task that needed to be completed.

“All done! Sorry about that, buddy. What can I do for ya’, eh?” Woodie smiled a welcoming grin, plopping down on the stump next to him. When WX was sure that their partner in conversation was no longer showing them his body parts, they peeked through their fingers and took their hands away from their face. They stood with their hands at their side and clenched their fists. They weren’t nervous, no. The opposite. They were excited. As excited as someone like them could be, anyway.

“I WANT TO STICK MY FINGERS IN YOUR MOUTH.” they stared at Woodie with utter confidence, but the woodsman did nothing but look..befuddled. Why? WX had been as clear and direct as robotically possible. WX furrowed their eyes and opened their mouth to repeat themselves before Woodie spoke up. “Like....” he looked off, then looked back. “An examination..? Like at the doctors?”

WX nodded in confirmation. “YES. I SAW YOU TRANSFORM AND I WANT TO KNOW WHAT MAKES THAT HAPPEN.” they stood confidently while Woodie mulled over their words. “Alright, bud, but I ain’t gonna let you pull out my brain or anything, okay?” He smiled a little, but the statement went over WX’s head. “I KNOW, IDIOT. THAT WOULD KILL YOU” they rolled their eyes but clenched their fists a little tighter, and walked a little bit closer. Woodie looked up at them with a smile.

WX stared back blankly. “YOU HAVE TO LET ME SIT ON YOUR LAP NOW.” they saw no problem with this request, and didn’t hold themselves back for confirmation until Woodie placed a strong hand onto their chest plate. “Woah, woah! Woah. Slow down a little, eh? Luc’ is right there.” the lumberjack nodded in the direction of a stump. WX narrowed their eyes and noticed the flamboyantly red axe imbedded in it. They turned their head to look back to Woodie. “WHY DOES SHE CARE? THIS IS NOT A SEXUAL ACT. I AM EXPERIMENTING.” they stared Woodie right in the eyes, keeping their focus on him. 

“Can you sit next to me, or somethin’..? I know it ain’t sexual, but I don’t want her to get mad.” he shook his head a little bit, hoping to bring forth some understanding in the robot. But WX just shook their head. “FUNNY, LUMBERJACK. I NEED TO BE AS CLOSE AS POSSIBLE. IF YOU ARE HIDING SOMETHING FROM ME I WILL FIND OUT.” Woodie opened his mouth to speak, but as soon as he did, WX plopped down on his lap, legs straddling his. 

The two of them were nose to nonexistent nose now- and WX huffed. “YOUR HUMAN LAP HAS PROPER CUSHIONING. MAYBE YOU ARE GOOD FOR SOMETHING AFTER ALL.” the robot remarked. Woodie was shocked at the odd sensation- WX weighed a ton, but was still easy to lift. He could knock them off at any moment, truly. But WX was a little fascinating and he wanted to give them this. No one else would seem to, anyway. Why shouldn’t he? 

When Woodie opened his mouth to speak, WX took that moment to strike. In a seconds notice, WX’s fingers had lodged themselves into the werebeaver’s mouth. “OPEN YOUR MOUTH LUMBERJACK. I CANNOT DO A PROPER EXAMINATION IF I CANNOT SEE.” and they gave the woodsman a little upper mouth poke, which made him open him and mumble something. “THANK YOU. FINALLY” WX remarked as they peered into his mouth. 

Woodie had a strong set of teeth- they were all aligned generally well aside from a canine or two which were a little crooked due to years of abuse. WX noted Woodie’s front teeth. They seemed to be normal size, if only a little bigger. So were the teeth only present in his werebeaver form? They made a noise of inquiry while they kept the lumberjack’s jaw open to peer in.

“Muh jah ih gehin’ sohr-“ The man seated on the stump remarked. WX just peered in deeper. “I CAN’T UNDERSTAND YOU, LUMBERMAN.” is all they had to say to make Woodie sigh in defeat. Soon after, WX took their attention away from Woodie’s mouth and allowed the human to close his jaw. “HM. YOU HAVE A VERY INTERESTING EATING HOLE, YET I STILL HAVE NO ANSWERS.” they looked at Woodie (who was massaging his jaw) questionably. 

“Mm- I’m not shocked you didn’t find anything in there, buddy. My mouth starts gettin’ weird when I don’t eat enough logs.” He explained this while keeping eye contact with the robot, who seemed to be listening closely. Their position was awkward, yet neither of them thought much of it. They were both lucky that Lucy was too far enough away to even start making accusations.

“THEN I WANT TO EXAMINE YOU WHEN YOU ARE LOW ON WOOD TO EAT. I WANT TO SEE THE EFFECTS.” they nodded, and Woodie shrugged. “Alright, I guess. I can do that.” and he smiled. Without thinking, he moved the hand resting on the side of the stump off of it and placed it on a natural resting place- the robot’s hip. 

Immediately he noticed his mistake and jerked it away, but the damage had already been done. WX had registered the touch and he looked like he was about to explode. A red tint began covering their copper colored face, their eyes furrowed and they pushed himself off of Woodie’s lap, standing up with clenched fists. They looked down at the ground before Woodie began apologizing. 

“WX, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to-“ WX looked up at him, making an odd steaming sound. Their face was a deeper red now, their eyes looking frustrated. “THAT WASN’T A PART OF THE EXAM, WOODSMAN.” 

Woodie shook his head- his face began to flush a little bit too, huffing through his nose. “I know. I did it on impulse and I’m sorry. It’s like..I didn’t..I didn’t plan it and I have no clue how it happened. I’m real sorry, WX.” 

All the robot did was stare. Red as a beet. Woodie opened his mouth to speak before WX opened their mouth to yell, still keeping eye contact. “I’LL SEE YOU LATER. I HAVE TO GO.” and they gave a firm nod before speed walking off. 

It looked like they short circuited. 

That wasn’t the purpose of the exam.


End file.
